<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE FUTURE IS LOUDER!! by CapMorgan55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637406">THE FUTURE IS LOUDER!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapMorgan55/pseuds/CapMorgan55'>CapMorgan55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, sin kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapMorgan55/pseuds/CapMorgan55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an ordinary day in the Loud House... Absolute chaos, that is! In a stroke of brilliance, Lisa cracks the code to forward relative time travel, and decides to bring her siblings along for the ride. What could possibly go wrong! Also, why do all these kids seem so familiar?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Girl Jordan/Lincoln Loud, Lori Loud/Carol Pingrey/Bobby Santiago, Luna Loud/Sam Sharp, OC/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>THE FUTURE IS LOUDER!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! I feel much shame for my relative disappearance from this sight when it comes to writing, so I decided to empty out some of my backlogged ideas! Note: I own nothing in regards to The Loud House, it remains the intellectual property of Nickelodeon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another beautiful day in the Loud House! The son was shining, the birds were singing, everyone was quiet... wait, what? Oh sorry, this is the wrong house! THAT'S the Loud House, just down the road, and man does it live up to its name! Let's take a peek inside, shall we?</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>*CRASH!!!*</strong>
</p><p>With a loud bang resounding, its easy to see that the Loud Siblings are up to their usual shenanigans; the twins, Lola and Lana, polar opposites in everything but gender and possibly sexuality, are in another fight, while their fourth oldest sister, Luan, comedic enthusiast and master of all things punny, films the carnage. Luna, third oldest and all around rock-star, jamming away at her guitar, without any care for volume and time of day, much to the annoyance of the neighborhood. And, as usual, Lori, the oldest and always in charge, is chatting away-</p><p>"Do you mind!? I'm trying to get ready, and this place ain't big enough for two narrators!" That was one Lincoln Loud, the middle child of the family and sole son, looking quite peeved at having his bit stolen. "I said-"</p><p>Alright, jeeze! You don't have to be so pushy about it!</p><p>"Sorry you had to deal with that guy, he can a real pain, trust me." Lincoln said, slipping back into his familiar groove now that the interloper to his life was 'gone.' "Life in the Loud House can get pretty crazy, especially in the morning! Today, I'm helping Dad make breakfast while my sisters get ready, after which it'll just be us in while our parents go to work!"</p><p>As Lincoln headed for the stairs, he was cut off by the familiar sound of explosions going off.</p><p>"Lincoln! I am in need of your assistance!" "GAH!" "And Lily needs changed!"</p><p>Lincoln pulled to a stop at this, ready to aid his sisters, once again. "Sorry folks, duty calls."</p>
<hr/><p>As Lincoln entered his youngest siblings' shared room, he took a moment to take in the site. One half, the typical nursery you would expect that a baby would need, the other, more fitting that of a passionate science enthusiast, bordering on mad scientist, now including a strangely glowing machine with a vortex contained within and smoke rising around it. At the sight of what was most likely the cause of the explosion that brought him to the room, Lincoln turned to Lisa, standing a short distance away, with a flat look to his face.</p><p>"Okay, while I get Lily changed into a clean diaper, why don't you explain what happened this time Leese?" Lincoln phrased it as a question, but Lisa could tell her sole male sibling unit was not actually asking, and would insist on an answer. Fortunately, she had prepared for such an eventuality as this!</p><p>"Indeed. I have finally mastered forward relative space-time dislocation, street name: Time travel, and constructed this device to allow myself to view my future accomplishments, and measure humanity's advancement through the years." <em>There, that should allow Lincoln to grasp what I am attempting, without feeling the need to intervene. Hopefully, that is.</em> While everything that Lisa had just said was technically correct, she was rather deliberately omitting some key information, namely, that she intended for this device to see if one of her more, shall we say, unsettling hypotheses had turned out to be true.</p><p>"There is no way I'm letting you test this on yourself, or by yourself." Curses, she had forgotten to take her male sibling unit's often times endearing, but in this case irritating, sense of caution and care for herself and other female sibling units into account, and his current expression made it clear he would not be dissuaded of this course of action. Carefully fixing a neutral look onto her face to mask her irritation, she was for once glad that her voice did not give way to mundane human emotions easily, whilst also cursing herself for giving into habit and calling her brother to her and her youngest sister's dwelling. On the thought of her youngest sibling, Lily seemed quite content in Lincoln's arms, the benefits of being freshly changed, she supposed.</p><p>"Very well, just allow me to make the necessary adjustments to my machine and-"</p><p>"Uh, Lisa?"</p><p>"Yes, Lincoln?" <em>By Einstein's Mind, what is it now?</em> She would not lie, Lisa was growing irritated.</p><p>"Is your machine supposed to be sparking like that?" The tone of barely concealed panic in his voice was enough for her to fully turn and take in the site of her machine, just as it burst into a ball of rapidly expanding light.</p><p>"OH-!!!"</p>
<hr/><p>"Ughh, literally, what just happened?" Lori Loud was not prone to panic, she couldn't afford to be, but waking up on the lawn when the last thing she knew she was talking with Bobby on the phone, IN HER ROOM, nearly made her reconsider that little fact.</p><p>"Lori what happened!? You look totes awful!" The familiar voice of her ever present sister Leni did wonders for allowing Lori to center herself. She was just about to ask Leni to clarify that comment when, from what she could tell, Leni wasn't even looking in her general direction, when she took a second to follow her sister's line of sight. What she saw, honestly made her freeze up. It was her, but <em>not.</em> The girl Leni was facing could have easily been her twin, if not for how much sharper her features were, the sheer frizz of her hair, and the deep dark bags under eyes, not dissimilar from the ones Lincoln seemed to develop over the summer, but even worse. Just as she was about to call out the look-alike, she fainted. She literally fainted, eyes rolling into her head and everything!</p><p>"Oh my gosh, Lori! Just wait here, I'll get help! Oh, hi Lori!" With that, Leni finally turned around and spotted Lori, promptly spacing out on the passed out look-alike behind her. Leni opened her mouth to say something, only to be cut off by the shriek of rage familiar to anyone who knew Lola.</p><p>"LISA, WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!!"</p><p><em>I was just thinking the same thing Sis,</em> Lori thought, her temper rapidly building,<em> I was thinking the same thing, exactly.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, what did you think? If you have any kind of opinion or thought in regards to the story, please leave a comment, and potentially kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>